Being You
by Delicore Winters
Summary: One Shot A young girl named Himiko has fallen in love with Akito and Akito her. She is now baring his child. Yet only to find he won't live to see the children or child's face! How will this play out?


Being You

It was chilly and I had just gotten off the phone with Hatori. I was working nights in the Hospital and well it was a mess over messes. The E.R was filled and they needed all the hands they could get to help out with patients. Being one of the head doctors a long with Hatori it was hard to really leave when it got like this. Yet Hatori was called home, he wouldn't tell me why but I knew inside what it was about, Akito. It was rather hard to keep your wits about you knowing one of your good friends it out taking care of the man you love alone. Plus being told over and over by Shigure how horrible it was, I was pregnant. Yes if you where wondering with Akito's child. I had been for almost two months starting this Friday yet I knew if I lost Akito I couldn't take care of this child. No matter how many times I was told I was in good hands I couldn't do it.

My beeper started once more as I hurried toward the operation room, c-section and well women normally want women doctors for these. Placing my mask over my mouth head filled with thoughts of Akito I worked. I slowly and carefully finished off the operation. The nurse said she would sew her up once I removed the child. I did just that and clean up the new baby boy, then the same for the little girl. I placed them in the nursery and checked the board. Things had calmed down after the last few operations and how times passed so quickly. I glanced at the clock to see two hours had past before my eyes.

I walked into the locker room my eyes distant as I dressed and cleaned my hands. Grabbing my shoulder bag I headed out in a quick rush for the Sohma house. It was cold out and well the floor was covered in ice as I gingerly walked about the sidewalks. Once I entered the Sohma house Momiji was waiting there to help me through the garden to Akito's room. Hatori always did this when it was cold out. Well since he heard of my situation. Once we got to the door leading to where Akito was I kissed Momiji's forehead as a small thank you and hurried about the wooden floor. The quiet patter of my socks rung about the room as I slid in, to see a relaxing Hatori and a sleep Akito. I sat quietly beside him as I gently placed a hand on Akito's forehead. Hatori looked up as Akito opened his eyes and placed his hand on my cheek.

"You doing okay?" I asked quietly before he rose and dragged me up with him his eyes in a glare.

"Why where you late!" Akito snapped as he glared into my eyes, "Am I second best for you! Am I!" His voice was so full of anger I shuttered just causing him to grab my hair harder.

Next thing I knew I was on the floor holding my stomach as Hatori held Akito's shoulders.

"Akito! Stop, your hurting her and the baby!" Hatori said panicked as he laid Akito down.

I opened my eyes and sat up a hand placed on my rib cage. The baby was okay or it seemed okay. Hatori was panicked.

Akito glanced up at me with a slightly calmer look in his eyes as he spoke, "Come here." He said quietly before glancing at Hatori, "Leave I'll send her in later!" his voice was once more its normal maniacal tone as he watched Hatori leave.

I knelt down and sat beside him. He was twenty-three and today was my twentieth. He pulled me into his chest and turned my chin so I was facing him. Before I knew he kissed me. It was his normal rough kiss that I had grown used to in the two years spend with him. He broke the kiss and smirked. We didn't say anything he just sat there feeling about my stomach feeling the light kicks of his child. He looked at my neck and took his hand up and traced my marks. He had marked me as his. His cold hands glided across my skin I flinched a little.

"Does that hurt." Akito had finally broken the silence as he looked at me with one of his rare looks. It was calm and seemed to hold a concerned side to it.

I smiled, "Only a little bit." I said kindly kissing his cheek lightly, "How are you feeling?' I asked seeing he was much calmer now. The kicking in my stomach almost always had this same affect on the head of the family. Inside I knew he would be a great father.

Akito looked down at her stomach once more, "Better…" was all he said before he rested his head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I smiled and gently laid him down. Covering him two layers of thick blankets and fixed up his pillow a little.

I stood up with a wince. I walked toward the door toward Hatori's office and sat quietly on a mat on the floor as he looked up.

"Let me check your stomach." Hatori said quietly as he helped me up seeing my wince was never promising. He led me to the small hospital like bed in the corner of his office. I sat down as he took his stethoscope and check the baby's heart and breathing. He placed the tool around his neck once more as he placed a soft hand on my stomach and once he felt the kick he knew everything was all right.

"The child is fine just try and keep from angering Akito. Being bounced around like that isn't good for the child." He said quietly as he walked over to his desk once more and wrote himself a note about something.

"Oh I'll avoid from doing that." My voice held annoyance as I walked toward the door, "I am going to visit Tohru." I said quietly walking out the door toward Akito's porch and slipped on my boots. Kisa and Momiji at my hip helping me across the frozen walk way as they saw me off.

Once I got to Shigure's house I heard the fighting of Kyo and Yuki almost as soon as I opened the door. Slipping off my shoes with a small giggle I walked into the house. Tohru was the first to greet me with a big smile.

"Hello Hi-chan!" Tohru chimed as she smiled and lead me into the Kitchen where Shigure was reading the paper and drinking a fresh glass of tea.

"Hi-chan do you want some tea?" Tohru asked happily as she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a tea glass.

"Thank you Miss Honda." I smiled and Shigure glance up with his normal smile on his face.

"What brings the lovely Himiko to my house hold." Shigure asked with his normal perverted smile on his lips as Tohru set the tea on the table.

"I came to visit you and the group since its been almost two months since I last saw you all at once!" I chimed as I took my seat.

Yuki walked in fixing his shirt and took a seat as I looked over at him.

"Hello Himiko." Yuki said with his more prince charming tone as if nothing had just happened. He seated him self beside Tohru as Kyo soon joined the party.

"Yo Himiko.." Kyo said as I smiled at the group.

"Well Himiko what brings you here today?' Shigure asked as he took another large sip of his tea.

"Big and some stunning news." I said with a smile as Kyo and the other looked up, "I am going to have a child!" I smiled as Tohru hugged me and Kyo just smirked a little as Yuki smiled.

"Who's the Father!" Tohru asked once she took her seat again.

"That's the stunning news…." I said quietly, "Its Akito but we aren't sure why he got me pregnant.." I said quietly as the room grew quiet till Shigure had his random happy outburst.

"That's great new Himiko!" Shigure smiled as I nodded lightly and Yuki stood up leaving Kyo's elbow rested on the table as he thought quietly.

"I'll go check on Sohma-kun!" Tohru said as she stood up and followed after Yuki.

"I am going to work on my manuscript." Shigure said as he stood up and walked happily to his office area. Leaving Kyo and me alone.

"Come here Kyo." I said quietly as he smiled and walked over and sat next to me. I messed up his hair a little and smiled, "How's my almost son!" I smiled as Kyo chuckled a little.

"You know." Kyo smirked, "Its great to have you back for a little while. Yet the baby new is a little big." He muttered and looked at me. "what do you do if your prediction comes true and you add another Neko to the family. I mean I sure as hell sucks having one." He said looking up at my saddened face.

"I am not like my sister Ki-kun so don't worry about me not accepting the child, its Akito.." I said quietly as I glanced at his face. "According to Hatori, Akito won't even live to the date of said birth. He is trying hard to keep him alive but his system it keeps failing." I said as Kyo growled.

"Let that bastered die." Kyo snapped as he clenched his fist face turned.

"I know Kyo, I know how you feel about the hitting and stuff but the family will fall apart without him." I said quietly as I sighed.

Kyo growled a little as I pulled him into my chest leaving him a little surprised as a small orange Neko sat in my lap. I smiled and pet his head.

"Thanks though Kyo." I said quietly before kissing his forehead and placing him on the pillow and stood up, "I am leaving guy!" I howled as Yuki and Tohru popped their heads in. I smiled and bid them both Farwell as I said my good byes to Kyo and Shigure.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was eight months in the birth period and Akito's health was failing. Tears streamed down my face as I watched Hatori hold him close as the form of my lover sat there weeping in pain as Hatori spoke to him. The whole conversation reached my ears.

"What's wrong with me Hatori…." Akito's broken and battered voice said as tears continued to fall.

"I am not sure Akito-sama." Hatori said quietly as Akito faded more.

"Does everyone hate me." Akito asked quietly as he placed a weak hand on Hatori's face. "why am I hated so much!" He sobbed into Hatori's chest as coughs erupted from his weakening body.

"They don't hate you no one hates you. " Hatori said as he tried to stay strong as the head of the family groaned weakly and twisted in pain.

"I want her here. I wanted Himiko here now." Akito's weakening voice said as he coughed blood pouring down his milk white face as I ran to his side.

"I am here." I said quietly as Hatori handed his almost freakishly thin form into my hold.

"How's the baby…I wanna name it Akira if it's a boy and Suki if it's a girl…" Akito coughed once more as blood ran down his face.

" Don't talk anymore Akito please!" I sobbed as he nodded weakly and more coughs filled the room as they seemed to echo off the walls of my mind. I sat here watching his pale face die before my eyes. I knew deep inside I couldn't have saved him. Yet my mind was blaming me for this.

"I am sorry.." I sobbed my head buried in his shoulder he kissed my lips once more.

Once his cold lips touched mine I held it for as long as his time would allow as I break away for him to cough. He smiled a gentle smile as he kissed my cheek his hand rested on my now large stomach as he smiled a little more.

"I want the baby to be health." Akito said, "Tell the Zodiac I am sorry. Tell them I love them.." He said between a fit of coughs as the tears fell onto his face. "Don't…Cry…" his hand rested on my check slowly started slipping down my face as tears fell. I sobbed into his shoulder and held his dead form as Hatori sat beside me rubbing my shoulders. I was trembling as tears continued to fall. My life had just died before my eyes,

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat in the hospital bed screaming in pain as Kyo held my hand tightly in his. He was the one in the room with me at the moment as the dreaded word echoed in my head every time the nurse said it.

"Push!" The nurse said as I screamed and did as I was told, "I see the head now a little longer miss Himiko!" the nurse said as she helped the doctor slowly pull the child out of my womb. My screams echoed through the room.

Finally after about twenty minuets more of that I was done with this. I was weak now. They cleaned the two up children up as they carried the child back over to me. Kyo tensed as he saw one with blue hair the other orange like his own. He relaxed a little I nuzzled the small kitten and kissed his head lightly as the other child remained unchanging. It was a young girl. Akira and Suki where their names just as Akito had wished it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Four years past in a heart beat and it was Akito's birthday. Suki and Akira at my side as we stood in front of their father's grave, Akira was the spitting image of me with red hair and brown eyes while Suki was the splitting image of her father. I smiled as we placed flowers on the grave. Tohru and I had managed to some how break the curse and well now we could live like normal people.

Tohru and Kyo ended up together and well Yuki is stilling looking for his angel. Life was looking up. I sighed heavily as I placed a gentle hand on Akito's grave.

"If only you where here." I said quietly as Kyo walked up behind me and the twins smiled.

"Uncle Kyo!" the four year olds giggled as Kyo smiled and placed his hand on my shoulders.

"Just being you makes him here…" Kyo said quietly as I nodded.

"Just being me." I said smiled as I pulled him into a warm hug.

"Just be yourself and everything will be Fine." Tohru chimed in.


End file.
